1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to load carrying devices and more specifically it relates to an improved wheelbarrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous load carrying devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,735,831 to Gray; 4,471,996 to Primeau; 4,758,010 to Christie; 4,921,305 to Steer and 5,048,206 to Jones all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.